


恶性关系

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: 一篇完全自我放飞的产物，psychopass背景，私设苏尔特是西哥的孪生兄长，苏尔西格+拿破西格意味的北欧三猛男毫无爱情的铁三角。有少儿不宜的苏噜西咕擦边球，没有搞起来。脑洞很糟糕，他们的关系很糟糕，我的文笔更糟糕，不知怎么写预警好，如果在观看的过程中感到不适请及时退出并且放过写得很痛苦的我。





	恶性关系

有一句俗话说：兄弟如手足。但又有一句俗话说：兄弟姐妹是最熟悉的陌生人。  
拿破仑认为这两句话都有道理，他的家族有不少兄弟姐妹，大家时而亲密无间，时而意见不和兄弟阋墙，万事万物都时而统一时而对立，亲人关系当然亦是如此。不过与孪生亲人比起来，他们家这样年龄跨度大的亲属关系应该会有更多不同，至少容貌不会完全一样，人生阅历也伴随着年龄产生差距。  
“孪生兄弟连指纹都不尽相同，请不要过于把两个人一视同仁。”  
在某次驱车前往案发现场的路上，他的监视官同事如此说到。  
那是一个降水量中等的夜，雨点连绵不断地拍打在车窗上，再被雨刷反反复复地拂去。自动驾驶的汽车无需亲自管理，两位监视官只要坐在座位里闲聊、任由霓虹灯投影在身上变得五彩斑斓。监视官的汽车后方跟着公安局的的押送车，车里坐着那位同事的孪生兄长，短短几米距离，隔绝的是社会性的人与非人。  
齐格鲁德很少这么极力与谁撇清关系，唯一的机会反而落在了早他出生几分钟的亲哥哥苏尔特头上，公安局的所有人都想知道，是什么导致了这两个出身相同、容貌上只有瞳色不同的孪生兄弟色相值如此天差地别。齐格鲁德的色相是与他的眼睛近似的清澈浅蓝，苏尔特的却浑浊得如同泥水，要不是有公安局执行官的身份护着，Dominator一定会迫不及待把他打成一滩血浆。  
这两人都如同狼一般，但齐格鲁德是驯化过的温顺的狼，懂得人的事理、能担负起作为警犬的责任。苏尔特则是完全放养的野狼，凶猛嗜血的猎犬，唯一的任务是扑出去咬断猎物的喉咙，其他时间必须用项圈和铁笼子好好锁住，他才不会反咬主人一口。

据齐格鲁德所说，他和苏尔特从童年时就合不来了，撇去两人年幼轻狂动不动就打架的时代，苏尔特早早堕落成潜在犯进了矫正设施，为了不让自己落得和兄长一个德行，齐格鲁德更加严于律己，最终在毕业时拿到了惊人的全A判定、坐稳了监视官的职位，终于把兄长带来的阴影抹去不少。  
然而时间没过多久，把苏尔特从矫正设施捞出来的是他，作为上司管着自己亲哥的也是他，在苏尔特耍混不写报告时补写的还是他。血缘像是藕里的丝，千方百计也没法一根根地切除干净，反而在手指上绕了一圈又一圈，变成缠人的蜘蛛网。  
齐格鲁德不动声色的怨气是对拿破仑特别播放的节目，因为拿破仑也懂得兄弟不合的烦恼，而且他们两人都不歧视潜在犯，这种合拍让他们成了和睦的同事。  
苏尔特本身就是个令人头疼的家伙，而齐格鲁德还有与他的血缘关系，更加进退维谷也是情理之中，拿破仑十分理解。从苏尔特成为潜在犯的那一天起，齐格鲁德就被扣上了“潜在犯的弟弟”的帽子，遭到不少非议，虽然现在还有更令人唏嘘的事情——如今的齐格鲁德又成为了“另一位潜在犯的丈夫”。他是拿破仑见过的与潜在犯交往最密的“正常人”了，令人发自内心感到敬佩。  
“我讨厌苏尔特并非因为他是潜在犯，只是因为自幼产生的观念不合。我爱着布伦希尔德也不会因为她的色相变化而产生动摇。”  
这是拿破仑记得最清楚的一段话。齐格鲁德太过认真，认真到无论何时都把私情与公事严格分离，在工作场合，他依旧能面无表情地给讨厌的兄长发配任务，无论对方怎样挑衅都没有回应，像是投进石头也不会泛起波纹的冷彻湖面。  
“因为他只有对罪犯的了解是最优秀的，”齐格鲁德把“只有”这两个字咬得很重，“他已经落进深渊，那里不是我们监视官该随意凝视的地方。”  
相比齐格鲁德对苏尔特客观条理如西比拉系统亲自做出的的评价，反过来的情况就糟糕多了。  
“假清高的无聊家伙。”这是苏尔特对齐格鲁德的评价，在他嘴里已经算是天籁，毕竟拿破仑是“多管闲事的傻大个”、布伦希尔德是“被爱情冲昏头脑的蠢女人”、隔壁刑事科一系与第一分析室是“两个糟老头加一个只有脸好看的毒虫”。  
他的言辞和嘴里尖锐的犬齿一样咄咄逼人，与措辞严谨拘于道理的齐格鲁德相比真是一个天上一个地下。布伦希尔德直接选择消极地不与他交流，拿破仑在工作问题上还是不得不与他说话，而且让他无法选择沉默更重要的原因是——他不愿看到齐格鲁德那种忍辱负重的模样，总是想替他解围一下，结果自己就连着一起被苏尔特嘲讽了。  
这种糟糕的连带关系的起始已经久远到变得模糊，远到布伦希尔德的色相尚未浑浊，甚至远到齐格鲁德尚未与布伦希尔德萌发爱情的种子、刑事科二系里只有三个大男人的时候，完全不是什么美好的回忆。

拿破仑是最早在二系办公室落户的，紧接着便是齐格鲁德与苏尔特。诚然苏尔特不是条好使唤的猎犬，但他们三人的行动力都颇为惊人，分工合作也勉强稳住了人手不足的困苦局面。  
很明显，苏尔特完全没有同理心、也不试图去经营人际关系，这一点体现在工作的方方面面——事前的调查取证向来不愿参与、全凭个人经验推理（但他的推理竟大部分时候都正确），执行任务时不听指挥擅自行动，任务结束后将报告与总结都扔给他们两名监视官解决、自己早早撇清。  
“教育他是没有用的，”齐格鲁德把这个提醒偷偷讲给了拿破仑，说这话时，苏尔特正闭眼躺在放下靠背的办公椅中、双腿跷在自己的办公桌上、耳朵里塞着耳机听摇滚乐，“只要在他即将踏出错的那一步时强行制止他就好。”  
齐格鲁德严格执行自己的管理方针，记忆回到那个下着中雨的夜，那是一次本不艰巨的任务，但被害人受到犯人的影响导致犯罪系数越过了安全线，苏尔特不留情面地打算将被害人一起解决，就在拿破仑打算前去制止、由自己来安抚被害人时，齐格鲁德毫不犹豫就朝苏尔特开了一枪。  
亮蓝色的光线划破漆黑的空气，那一瞬间，已经说不清在场谁是最惊讶的那个人，除了做出这个决定的齐格鲁德自己。  
Dominator的麻醉枪冲击得苏尔特一个趔趄，鲜红的双眼带着灼热的怒火与一种轻慢的不屑，执行官骂出最后一句脏话，那瘦削的身躯便倒在地上一动不动了，积水蔓延而上、浸湿他没扣好衣扣的西装。  
安抚被害者的任务还是由拿破仑负责，他对于安慰女孩子相当有信心，齐格鲁德冷静地指挥无人机收拾善后，发射了唯一一枪的Dominator依旧被紧握在手中，雨水沿着手指下滑到枪身再滴在水泥地上。在看着昏迷的苏尔特被担架抬走时，那双与Dominator的光芒同色的眼眸藏在蒙上水雾的眼镜片后、看不出任何情绪波动，仿佛他开枪射击的并不是亲人与同事，而是一位陌生人甚至是罪有应得的罪犯。  
那时拿破仑还不熟悉这两兄弟，齐格鲁德冷漠的样子更是令人觉得陌生，回去的一路上他甚至没心思也不敢和对方闲聊，害怕自己触及不该探听的家务事。

被自己亲弟弟打了一枪的苏尔特进了医务室，拿破仑可以在分析室的监控屏幕上看到。在闭上眼睛安安静静的时候，这个男人终于放下那些暴戾的特立独行、变得和齐格鲁德有些相似了，甚至会让他开始错认。  
接下来他花了一些时间才找到齐格鲁德，他正在洗衣房的座位上，面前的洗衣机嗡嗡作响，里面是苏尔特那身被弄脏的西服。这身衣服被弄脏是由他的决定造成的，所以现在也该由他来负责善后，这是齐格鲁德的原话，古板的公私分明。接下来齐格鲁德才主动讲起了他和苏尔特的渊源，拿破仑坐在他身边一言不发地倾听，洗衣房里只有他们两个人，刚刚任务归来一头雨水，有点狼狈，但都没有时间去整理自己，仅有头脑里抽出的苦闷之丝在空中盘旋打结。  
“说出这些也不能补偿阁下什么，我们两人的冲突给您带来了不快，请允许我表达歉意。”讲完后齐格鲁德低着头这么说到，眼镜框与睫毛挡住了他的眼神。  
“不不不，我没有在意这些，倒是你们俩，趁着同事的机会试着改善下关系怎样？”  
“阁下意外是个很天真的人呢。”  
齐格鲁德说出这句话时依旧面无表情，拿破仑不知道他是在称赞还是在讽刺，于是只好用前者安慰自己。  
“鄙人与他的矛盾已经持续太久，不是三言两语就能握手言和的。”似乎是察觉刚才的发言令人困扰了，齐格鲁德露出一个礼貌的浅笑——原来他是会笑的，“而且他也不会好好听人说话，所以鄙人才决定保持这种最低限度的交流、用行动代替言语，对彼此都更方便些。”  
就是这样交流太少才会让隔膜越来越厚重。拿破仑知道这话说出来也没什么用，他便不再说了，所谓清官难断家务事，以前的人们断不清、现在将一切都以色相值概括的西比拉系统也断不清，他能做的也只有勉强当一个和事的中间人吧。  
“你是真的很不容易啊，放心，我身为监视官同僚肯定会支持你的，”拿破仑恢复平时开朗的模样，将手搭在齐格鲁德的肩上，“不管是不是工作场合，有问题尽管和我商量吧，那家伙要是对你发难，我就和你一起教训他。”  
“……您是不是有被人称呼过‘老好人’呢？”  
齐格鲁德微笑着问出这句，令拿破仑更加毛骨悚然了，虽然他现在知道对方是在真心称赞他。

终端上传来新的消息，似乎犯人即将可以审问了，齐格鲁德取出洗干净的衣服，表示送到苏尔特的宿舍后再前去审讯。拿破仑便先在分析室等待，期间听着那个叫福尔摩斯的分析官喋喋不休，主要是在说这个案子毫无悬念、完全令人提不起精神之类的抱怨。  
但若是有更麻烦的案子，最辛苦的不还是他们这些冲在最前面的监视官和执行官吗？一滴雨水或是汗水滑过拿破仑的额角，恰如其分表达他的心情。虽然福尔摩斯一遇到案件比谁都更积极地想冲到现场，这个人在分析室里也算是奇人一位。  
“齐格鲁德监视官还没有过来，是和苏尔特执行官在宿舍有什么冲突吗？为什么你刚才不直接和他一起行动？这样就能避免这种等待了。你不是很担心他吗？”  
福尔摩斯用食指不停敲椅子扶手，眼睛盯着电子屏幕快速说着，很明显等得有些焦躁。拿破仑努力忽略那些想问的问题，比如为什么他知道齐格鲁德和苏尔特的去向、为什么他知道自己刚才和齐格鲁德在一起、为什么他知道自己担心齐格鲁德之类的，就算问了十有八九也得不到耐心解答。于是他打开终端联系齐格鲁德，但通话没能接通，这就有些令人费解了，思来想去，他决定还是亲自去找一下，于是暂时告别了这位思维飞速跳跃的分析官，坐上了前往宿舍楼层的电梯。  
监视官可以随意进入执行官的宿舍，因为潜在犯实质上没有人权与隐私可言。他曾经和齐格鲁德参观过苏尔特的宿舍，没有太多精致的东西，还扔得很乱，只有床头柜总是干干净净、摆着一位棕发独眼女性的照片，并不是他们认识的人。全息投影有时把墙面变成很“摇滚”的烈焰般的红色，但大部分时间不开启，导致宿舍全部保留着原本的墙面与地板、与家具一起显得灰扑扑的十分古旧。  
大概是无法忍受室内的凌乱，齐格鲁德总是忍不住捡起那些被乱扔的东西放回原处，被苏尔特看到后便会遭到一番冷嘲热讽，但他并没改掉这个习惯。

拿破仑默默数着门牌号，到目标门前刷一下手腕上的终端，验证过身份的宿舍门便为他敞开了，他走进去刚想唤齐格鲁德的名字，但一阵响动激起他身为警察的本能、让他瞬间紧张起来。  
昏黄的灯光照出眼前出现一副可怕的景象：屋里的家具东倒西歪，地上扔着很多原本摆得好好的东西，更有一些可怜的比如玻璃杯已经打碎了。而这一场景的始作俑者——齐格鲁德与苏尔特两个人，正在客厅扭打在一起，刚才的响声就是他们两人倒在地上的声音。  
“你们在做什么？！”拿破仑迅速冲过去拽起身位在上的那个，他的体格比这两人高大很多，但怀里的男人剧烈挣扎还是让他有些压制不住，听到这人嘴里爆出一串脏话，他才分清自己捞起来的是苏尔特，“喂喂喂，有问题别动手行吗？在公安局里斗殴算什么样子啊。”  
“怎么哪都有你这个傻大个，少他妈管我。”苏尔特还在骂骂咧咧，他的眼角有一块淤青，想必是齐格鲁德揍的，眼镜也不见了，拿破仑用余光瞥到那东西掉在地上。  
他还没听说苏尔特这么快就出院了，大概又是不想听护士唠叨，所以稍有好转就直接溜走了吧，身上的病号服就是证据，毕竟没有人不害怕那位叫南丁格尔的护士小姐。  
“波拿巴阁下是监督你的上司，有权力制止你的违规行动。”  
齐格鲁德从地上坐起身，他的眼镜被打歪了、斜着挂在脸上，有一点鼻血从鼻子里冒出来，平时一丝不苟的灰蓝色头发也被抓得乱七八糟。他身上的衣服正不稳定地闪烁着、在工作西装与基本款的衬衫间来回切换，大概是打架的时候把衣服的投影装置砸坏了，无法再维持西装的投影，所以露出了原本的模样。  
他们都懂得一些格斗术，曾经在追捕犯人时用到过，结果这两人现在用来对亲兄弟出手。拿破仑现在才冷静下来思考自己介入这场斗争的合理性，万一他这个局外人惹得他们俩都不高兴，他可没信心一打二，但这股冲动就是突如其来——看到这两人有矛盾，他便忍不住想要去平息，就算是在履行之前与齐格鲁德的约定，或者是他渴望调停与安抚人心的本能。  
苏尔特挣脱了他的压制，但没有继续打的意思，拿破仑便向另一边伸出手，齐格鲁德也默契地抓住他的手借力站起来、顺手扶好了自己的眼镜。  
“权力？就跟你这个混蛋开枪打我一样？”苏尔特往地上啐了口带血的唾沫，双眼是嗜血般的凶光，“早就看到你们俩鬼鬼祟祟地凑在一起说着什么，有个男朋友护着你真是了不起了。”  
拿破仑的脑袋里嗡嗡乱响，脸上有点涨红——自己可是彻彻底底的喜好异性，苏尔特怎么这种气话都说得出来，看来在矫正设施关久了确实会让思维开始跳脱常人。  
“请不要主观臆测我和波拿巴阁下的关系，”齐格鲁德眉头紧锁，赶在拿破仑开口反驳前说出话来，“我们是刚上任的同事，在工作时有必要进行沟通，我们三个人之间都是这样。”  
“‘三个人之间’？我可不觉得我和你们是平起平坐的。”苏尔特扯扯身上蒙了灰的病号服，嘁了一声后将它脱掉了，顺便还把手心里的一个东西丢在了地上，拿破仑忍不住去看那个颜色鲜艳的东西，正方形的薄薄一片，里面包着一个圆形的物品。  
“我说……这里没条件让你用得上这种东西吧？”他也忍不住皱起了眉毛。执行官的一举一动都在公安局的监视之下，购买任何物品、去往任何地点也都要经过监视官准许，这种事情当然是不会得到准许的。“打架时拿着这个做什么？”  
气氛变得更安静了，就像青春期少年那些懵懂的幻想被大人识破，像那样不安且尴尬的沉默。苏尔特难得闭嘴了一小会儿，专心致志地换上刚洗好的衣服，齐格鲁德拿着一张纸擦脸上的血迹，看不真切他的表情，服装的投影被关上了，他的衬衫被扯开了好几颗扣子，掖进裤子里的下摆还被拽了出来，一副乱糟糟的狼狈模样。  
思考几秒后，拿破仑觉得问这个问题的自己反而是个傻子。  
“他不会觉得朝我开一枪后就可以当没事发生了吧？就和当年先把我踹出子宫一样？”换好衣服的苏尔特回过头来，他突然又有心情笑了，虽然这种狰狞的笑丝毫显示不出快乐，“侮辱别人可是要偿还的，就算是我弟弟也一样。”  
“在那样的场合，你可不是他的兄长，而是他的部下，”看齐格鲁德移开眼神没有打嘴仗的意思，拿破仑便替他说了，“你这家伙，有时还挺孩子气的，还挺在乎这份血缘关系呢。”  
说最后一句话时他并没有在生气，更多是一种无奈的叹息。狼本质是一种群居动物，孤狼是否也在本能地渴望群体的温暖？  
“少在这摆一副很了解我的样子，多管闲事的傻大个，”苏尔特跨过地上的零零碎碎，把床头柜上因震动而扣倒的相框重新立起来，“不就是来送衣服吗？事办完了就赶紧出去，我要休息了。”

一直走到电梯门前为止，两位监视官都保持着沉默，齐格鲁德重新穿好了衬衫，但打架时留下的脏污与皱巴巴的痕迹却抹不掉。走进电梯后，封闭的空间才让拿破仑重新有了开口的勇气。  
“那个……他不会真的要对你……”  
他搜肠刮肚也找不出一个合适的委婉词语，结果变成了这种欲言又止的语气，一点也不像平时的自己。  
“……因为这是成效最为显著的报复方式。”齐格鲁德冷静的语气像是在分析一件普通的案件，“阁下不必担心，在对他开枪射击时，鄙人就做好了应对类似不满情绪的准备。”  
这可不像是做好了准备后才得到的结果……拿破仑默默地想。齐格鲁德依旧站姿笔直、面无表情，除了身上挂彩之外和平时的他毫无差别，他用了多强的精神力才继续保持着这副模样？还是说他的确已经习惯了这种程度的冲突呢？  
他本觉得造成这种局面多半要归结于苏尔特的脾气暴戾，现在看来，齐格鲁德这种冷若冰霜的态度也要承担一半责任，既不彻底原谅也不彻底清算，他只是默默接受、没有任何改变地再等待下一次同样的情形到来。

当时的拿破仑没有想到的是，他们三人这样令人心烦意乱的关系竟成了长期存续的产物，因为他们三人、无论是谁、对另外两人的态度一直都没有改变过。


End file.
